


Runaway

by harryisqueen



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: He took her hand and ran off with the blue eyed girl.





	Runaway

     Caleb was in trouble. Again. He knew those guys from Allenstown were shady. He needed the cash so he did it anyway. The police were on to him. He wasn’t entirely innocent either. How was he supposed to know this would end in murder? Once the police said he wasn’t under suspicion anymore he tucked his legs between his legs and got out of that town.  
  
     So here he was in some small snobby town he had figured out was called rosewood. Everyone looked down their nose at his shaggy hair and worn green jacket. He had met a boy from the high school a few days after being in Rosewood named Lucas who pretty much allowed him to have a permanent with him. He started school at Rosewood a few weeks after being there. He had pretty much made his own hacking thing at the school. Student paid him to fix their stuff.  
  
     She had caught his attention from the start. Her long dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes had stared at him as she clung to her boyfriend’s arm. Her boyfriend whose name was Sean was a total douche. He demanded he fix his phone by Tuesday or he wouldn’t pay him. He paid him extra so it was worth it. A few weeks later she had come up to him at school. Her friend with the olive skin and dark hair stood next to the confident blonde her arms wrapped around herself. “She needs it done by Friday, alright” Hanna had demanded. “Alright princess I hear ya” he had said shooting her one of his signature smirks.  
  
     Caleb did have Hanna’s friend Emily’s phone fixed by Friday. He had thrown an extra $40.00 charge since he had to have it done by Friday and seeing Emily’s desperation to be able to call her girlfriend Maya. Hanna had seemed frustrated and annoyed that he had charged her extra. “Never heard of supply and demand” he had said to Hanna with a smirk. 

“Wow always working an angle aren’t you” she snapped back at him in a snarky tone.

“Like you’re not” he had shot back quickly.

“Look you don’t know the first thing about me,” she said.

“No, you don’t know the first thing about you.” He said shooting her a wink and then walking off back into the dance.  
  
It had kinda just taken off from there. They started hanging out more he moved into her basement. Her mother had gotten pissed that Hanna had done this and lied to her so much. Caleb felt guilty and was ready to leave the Marin house but Hanna wasn’t having any of it. They had gone camping that night. Her outer shell of confidence with an inside of insecurity showed that night when she admitted she had spent 5 summers at fat camp. They had taken it to the next level that night. He felt nothing but guilt as they continued with their relationship. Then she found out. It all came crashing down after that. He hopped on a bus and ran off a few days later.  
  
 Caleb just couldn’t stay away. He returned to rosewood a few months later. He had found out that Mona had thrown away the letter he had written for Hanna. He was so pissed at Mona for that. After she had forgiven him and unfortunately Mona they had gotten back together. Hanna seemed extremely jumpy and insecure. Not at all like the last time he had seen her. Had he done this to her?

3 months later he figured out what was up with Hanna’s odd behaviour. Mona had been texting, stalking, threatening & bullying Hanna and her friend for the past year. Caleb was livid. Caleb had stomped up the stairs that led to Hanna’s front door. He had knocked for 5 minutes and until his knuckles were sore. He tested the knob and realized it was unlocked. He found Hanna on her kitchen floor crying. “

Why would she do this to us I just don’t understand she’s my best friend” Hanna had said.

Hanna had clearly been drinking that night. He could tell with her slurred words.  
  
So he came up with a crazy idea.

“Let’s run away far away from here together” he had said to her.

This had got her attention her watery eyes looking at him.

“Let’s do it” she had said in barely a whisper.

They raced up the steps hand in hand. Hanna had shoved some of her clothes and personal items into a suitcase. They had run back down her staircase hand in hand Hanna’s suitcase bouncing with every step. She had shoved her suitcase into the back of his car. He started the engine and they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik it's kinda cliche but, thoughts?


End file.
